Forever Me
by esotericaxxtwilight
Summary: Maya is a vampire with some... unusual powers. When she finds out about the Cullens she has hope for a "normal" life, for the first time ever. What happens when the Cullen's discover her past and all she is capable of? I own nothing except Maya.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Twilight, but i own Maya.

Ch 1 

I knew I had to think I was going to Canada. That was the only way I could have the tiniest bit of surprise. _Canada. Not Forks. Canada. _I thought hard. I could already hear them all. My hearing was ten times better than any other vampires. They were playing baseball. With each new voice I heard, there thoughts, memories, and feelings flooded my mind.

From what there minds told me, there were six vampires and a hybrid in the field. I matched each name with a face from the vampire's minds, and searched there thoughts to try to figure out what they might think of me. Carlisle and Esme. From there thoughts and personalities, I knew they would be afraid of me, but curious. Rosalie would hate me, and my stunning beauty. Emmett would be mad I could wrestle him to the ground in a second. Jasper would want to attack, and Alice would be overjoyed that there was someone shorter than her. Edward and Bella would be afraid I would hurt there "Nessie". I picked up speed, running at a speed no vampire could ever dream of running, until I reached the edge of the clearing. I knew they would here me now, and that Alice could see me.

I heard Alice gasp and whisper, "No, no! How could I not see her!". Edward immediately turned towards where I was and told Bella to go and scoop up Nessie. Alice told them all I was coming, and they lined up, waiting for me to enter. I grabbed a comb from my dress pocket, and ran them through my glistening black curls. My eyes were soft caramel, and my dress was new. I looked harmless enough. I stepped out into the clearing.

"Hello Carlisle, Esme, Rose, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Bella, Edward, and Nessie!" I called in a high, happy voice that sounded like bells. I watched there faces all turn to shock, and all there thought read the same thing. _Mind reader_.

"Yes, I can read your thoughts. All except Bella's, of course, but that's typical. I'm not evil though. It's quite hard to be evil and four feet five inches." I giggled, while all the men crouched lower into an automatic defense pose. "No need to be afraid. I'd love to explain everything! If Edward can't already hear, my name is Maya. Yes, I'm a vampire. No, you're not delusional Jasper. My eyes are caramel. I took down a grizzly near Seattle." I smiled again.

Carlisle was the first to regain composure. "Hello Maya. I see you already know our names. We are the Cullen's. May I ask is your power mind reading?" he asked curiously.

"It's one of my powers." I said with a smile. All the faces were shocked again.

"You have more than one?" he asked, stunned.

"Yes, actually. Lemme count…" I said, using my fingers. "One, two, three… around six, if you actually count some as powers." I giggled.

"SIX!" Edward said, breaking his stone face.

"Isn't that what I said, dearest Eddie?" I said innocently. Bella snarled, and I decided to use one of my powers. I was over at her side before anyone could even notice I was gone from my original place near Carlisle. "I wouldn't snarl at me if I were you, Isabella Marie Swan Cullen." I hissed.

Edward, still stunned at my speed but angered, lunged at me. Time for power _numero tres_. I stuck my hands out in front for me, and when they touched Edwards's body, I launched him back with such force he flew into a tree almost 50 yards away. Everyone was too stunned to fight me off.

"So do you want to hear my story or not?" I asked annoyed. Everyone was tense and hissing, but now had the common sense not to attack me. They all knew I was strong.

"Yes, we do Maya; let's go back to our house." Carlise said, quickly ushering me toward there home.

"Actually, if you aren't offended, I'd rather explain here. Enclosed spaces make me nervous. Too many bad memories." I said with a small smile. "Oh, yes, Rosalie." I said turning to face her. "I am 12 and 1/2. Well, at least physically. I am a "little kid" if you want to get technical." I laughed.

"Twelve!" Rosalie gasped. "You were bitten when you were 12!"

"Actually, twelve and a half thank you very much." I said, annoyed.

"What sick vampire would bite a 12 year old?" Emmett said, breaking his silence.

"The one I killed like a hundred years ago." I said obviously. "Can I tell my story please? We can have question time after." I heard all there thoughts again. _She's 100!_

"Sure, sweetheart." Said Esme.

"Thank you Emse. Well, I was born May Annemarie Jeffers in Alvarado, Texas, in 1889. I had an older sister named Elizabeth Hester and an older brother named James Laurent." I said, while Edward hissed. "Silly Edward, not the same one you fought. I lived a good life, and my father was a wealthy banker. My sister was beautiful, even more so than I, and Laurent had girls swooning over him every day. I had everything I could ever want. One day in 1901 I went over to my best friend Agatha's house. We were walking down to the General Store, when Agatha's father came bursting out of the bank. He had a received a letter that told him of his mother's death, and the whole family had to leave at once for the funeral in Hope's Crest, around 50 miles away. Mr. Harper said he was sorry that they had to leave, and he would walk me home if he could, but they must leave now to make it to Hope's Crest in two days. I decided I would wait at the park across the street for my father to come home from the bank, and walk back with him, since it was such a far walk. I went back to a wooden bench almost hidden by bushes and trees, because it was the only shaded bench. I didn't realize it, but the second I laid my head on the bench to rest, I fell asleep, and no one could see me. When I woke, it was dark outside. I was afraid, since my family didn't know I was gone, because they thought I was at Agatha's. I looked around, and saw a pair of neon red eyes staring at me in the dark. I tried to scream, but the vampire covered my mouth. He sunk his teeth into my neck…" I stopped for a gulp of air. Everyone had horrified looks on their faces. "and took a gulp of my blood. I couldn't scream. It was horrible. I felt the venom hit my stream, and was in pain. Then, of all wonders, he pulled away and shrieked. I remember his exact words. 'You taste horrible!' as he retched over and gagged on my blood. He ran away, gagging, and I felt the venom spreading. I wanted to end my pain, so I slammed my head down on the metal on the bench. I felt myself pass out as I rolled under the bushes. I woke up days later. I felt my new skin, and saw my reflection in a dropped pocket mirror. I was beautiful. _And thirsty_. I immediately knew what I was. I took off running, it was still night, and went out near my home. There was a human boy working the fields near my house. I pounced on him, my thirst uncontainable. Then, my fourth power kicked in. I…" said, taking another deep breath, looking at everyone's shocked faces.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"I couldn't drink his blood. I retched over and gagged. It tasted so good, but my body was rejecting it. The boy passed out, and I retched and gagged for 15 minutes. I was stunned. What did I do wrong? I felt a deer run through the field, and took it down. I could keep that blood down, even if I gagged a bit on it. It tasted good, but not as good as the farmer's son's blood. I ran home, now not thirsty, and climbed into my room through a window. I took my dresses from the closet, my newest shoes, my diary, and a few other trinkets, and stuffed them in a bag. I took off, and wandered for many years. From 1901-1985 if I am correct. I lived in the forests of Canada and America, and hunted. I lived near cities at times, and would watch school lessons to keep up with the times. Then, in 1986, I snuck on an airplane to England. There I met my friend Tessa. She was a vampire with the power to manipulate people. She was about 20, so she posed as my older sister. She was able to manipulate her way into school, so we both attended school for 4 years. Soon, though, Tessa's thoughts were evil. She wanted to rule the vampire world. She knew all my powers, which I will list for you later, and knew we could take down the Volturi with my help. She decided to go to Volturra and ask for a position with them, to take them down from the inside. She would try to manipulate Aro into not touching her hand, but I knew that wouldn't work. I knew once Aro saw me in her thoughts; I would be his next prize in his collection. I had to kill her. It was the only way to save me." I whispered, not looking in anyone's eyes. I could hear there thoughts loud and clear though. _Killer_.

"I came home to the states, and saw Carlisle in a persons mind in Ohio. I knew what you were, and could trace you. I called the hospital once, and heard your voice. Once I could hear your thoughts and memories, it was easy as pie to find you." I said quietly. "I'll also list my powers for you. I can read your mind and see everything in it once I hear your voice. I am faster and stronger than any vampire ever, even Emmett and Edward. I can send memories into your head from mine, like Nessie. I can block your mind, and trap you inside your mind. Lastly, I can't drink human blood at all. So I'm an oddball. I like it." I said. I heard there responses.

Rosalie- _She's so pretty. Prettier than _me. _I need to have her as a daughter._

Emmett_- Stronger than me. Please. She wishes._

Edward- _She could be dangerous. She threatened Bella. She could hurt Nessie. _

Esme- _The poor dear, so much to bear on her shoulders._

Nessie- _She ran fast! She wouldn't hurt Mommy. I want to be that fast._

Alice- _I can see it! A shopping buddy! We'll be closer than Bella and I!_

Jasper- _She's dangerous. She must go. She's to powerful. She can kill us all._

Carlisle- _Amazing! 6 powers and she can't drink blood! Wow!_

"Edward and Jasper, I'm not dangerous! I want to be friendly. I'm just not used to family. I can adjust though. I would love to shop Alice. I find D&G looks stunning on me, thanks to Tessa. Rose, I'd love a 'Mommy', but I don't want you to be jealous of me! Emmett, I can take you down in seconds. Carlisle, yes, I am a little wonder. And my dear Renesmee, or Nessa as I feel the urge to call you, I would love to show you how fast I can run! Anyone up for a little competition?" I asked. Everyone was temporarily shocked by my answering of their innermost questions.

"Bring it shrimp." Emmett answered.

"Don't call me shrimp." I hissed. Emmett lunged at me, and it took me .869 seconds to knock him down, pin his arms and legs, and snarl. Everyone was shocked. Emmett couldn't move under my force. He was stunned.

"Shrimpy is strong!" he gasped, trying to fight me. I jumped backwards off him, and brushed my dress off.

"Emmett!" I whined, trying to seem like taking down the strongest Cullen easily wasn't a big deal (which it wasn't, to me). "You got my dress dirty when I landed! It's a stain!" I wailed. I did like this dress. It was an authentic Theory white dress from a Saks in Chicago. I had "borrowed" it from the store when I broke in to replace my ancient 1980's dress I had.

Everyone else was shocked. After all, I had just taken down Emmett with no effort. "Well, Edward and Bella, while my dress is dirty, want to race? I'll beat you by a mile. Guaranteed." I said, flashing my neon white smile.

Edward, shocked as he was, didn't like threats from a 12 year old. "Bring it." He hissed. He made Bella stay behind with Nessie, but we lined up at two trees at one end of a field. At Emmett's call, we took off. I beat Edward to the other end by at least four feet the whole way.

"Good try Edward. You were trying hard. I could feel it." I said with a smile. I turned to Alice. "Oh my gosh, I would love some new clothes. I only have this dress, and a scarf that's tied to a tree a few miles back."

Carlisle cleared his throat. "Maya, I think you should come back to our house with us. We could discuss some things in the comfort of our home."

"But I said already, I don't like closed spaces." I whimpered a little bit, but quickly regained my composure. "I mean, I'd rather not. I'll just live out here and meet up with you guys as needed."

Edward could see why I was really nervous to be in a house, and to my displeasure, told everyone. "She was locked in a closet for hours a day during human life. She hasn't lived in a house since than, except with Tessa, which was a big warehouse with no rooms, just space. Her father beat her, and her mother hated her. That's why she's rejecting our offers Carlisle." He said quietly.

"What's it to you? It's none of your concern! I'm perfectly fine. My father is dead, my mother is dead, and the only descendant I have is Elizabeth's great granddaughter Ellie, and I have nothing against her. My family is gone, so I can forget those memories!" I hissed out, shrieking at him. I wanted to rip him to pieces, but reined back my emotion, which I saw Jasper feel. Everyone's faces went soft, and slightly understanding.

"Maya, we won't hurt you. We're nice people, not your birth parents. Honestly, come with us. We won't hurt you." Esme said softly, putting an arm on my back, and gently guiding me in the direction of the Cullen mansion.

"I don't want to. But I will. For Alice's and Rose's and your sake, Esme. I can feel how much you want me to come." I said quietly, and started walking over to the house.

I heard Carlisle think to Edward _She was much too young to be transformed. Her emotions weren't well rounded enough, and she remembers the bad things, like children do. She's too powerful to be this unstable. _I also could hear Edwards reply, even if it was muttered so low that no one around them could hear it. _I agree. She is dangerous. And she has a strong self-preservation sense. She knows when it's kill or be killed, and her first instinct is to kill. Yet, Japer can sense her also showing a lot of love to us, much more than you would think, Carlisle. Let's wait this out a little longer._

I immediately put my memory of Edwards's conversation with Carlisle into Edward's head with my power, so he would know I heard. We started having a conversation with our thoughts as we walked to the house.

_How did you hear us Maya?_

_I can hear your thoughts, remember? And I have great hearing. I heard everything you said. And I'm not too young! I'm just fine!_

_Maya, you're twelve. _

_I'm 119 thank you!_

That had Edward stunned. He stopped and stared at me. "One hundred and nineteen?" he hissed out.

"Almost one hundred twenty." I replied.

"You're older than Edward and Esme!" Jasper whispered.

"Um, yay?" I said, confused.

"Mayabella-" Esme started, but I cut her off.

"Maya_bella_?" I said, wrinkling my nose.

"Oh, I'm sorry dear. In my human life, if my baby was a girl, I was going to name her Maybella. That must have slipped out." Esme said embarrassed.

"Actually, I like it. It's much prettier than May or Maya. Yet I feel like I'm stealing Bella's name." I giggled, turning to Bella, who was smiling. We had reached the front door of the house, and I sucked in a deep breath. I closed my eyes, and took a step in. My instincts told me to run away, but I walked in, and found the "living room" area of the house. I quickly sat down of a soft sofa, and took a deep breath again. My instincts were screaming at me, but I keep breathing and closed my eyes when I got very scared.

"I've never felt someone's emotions like that Maya." Jasper said softly, sitting down on another sofa, while Alice sat down next to him. "It fear, but love is fighting the fear. It's very strong."

"Thank you, I think." I whispered through clenched teeth. I couldn't give up much energy when I was fighting my instincts. They were losing now though, and once I saw Esme's proud smile that I loved her so much I would go indoors, they almost vanished. I sank back into the sofa, and asked, "So what 'discussion' are we having now?"

"Well, I know I have a question. You said you could trap people inside their minds. How do you do that?" asked Bella.

"Oh that's easy. I just think hard, and then the person is trapped inside their head. It's like a fish trying to escape a fishbowl by tapping the glass. If they tell their legs to walk, they can't. Everything they're thinking and telling their body to do is trapped inside their mind. It's useful for fighting." I said with a small smile. "Anyone willing to be a guinea pig?"

Emmett raised his hand. I focused, and Emmett's hand dropped and he stared blankly, not moving. I could hear him trapped in his mind. _Why am I not moving! I'm telling my arm to rise! I can't move._ I let Emmett free, and he said, "Wow! That was cool! I was like a fish in a bowl, like Shrimpy said!"

Everyone stared at me. "What?" I said. "I was just using my powers!"

"Maya, how many people at a time can you do that to?" asked Edward quietly.

"Um, I've never tried it on a group before, but I think three or four was the most I've ever actually tried. I could do it on all of them." I replied.

_She was right. Aro would want her more than anything else, ever. She's like Alec, but stronger. _Carlisle thought.

_She's insanely powerful. She could defeat anyone she came in contact with, even the Volturi. She could single-handedly rule the vampire world. _Jasper thought. Everyone else's thoughts were similar, except Alice's. _I don't care if she's different. We're going to be the best of friends. I can see it. The only thing that's hazy is if she'll accept Rose's offer…_

After hearing Alice's thoughts, I focused on Rosalie's thoughts and memories. She was planning on asking me to stay, and wanted to "adopt" me. I could feel her want for a child, the void that even Nessie couldn't fill. Yet, Rose was only around 18 physically, maybe 19. I was 12. I was more a sister, age wise, to her than a daughter. Esme was 26. I could be a daughter to her. Yet, she had Rose, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Bella, Edward, and Nessie as her children and grandchildren. Rose had no one. I would have to sacrifice some of my happiness for hers.

"Everyone, if you wouldn't mind it, I'd really like to stay with you. You're so much like me, and you appreciate my powers, in some way. And Rose…" I said, turning to her, putting a fake smile on my face. "I have always wanted a mother." I whispered, forcing the words out. My mind screamed _LIAR_, but my heart told me what I was doing was right.Rose immediately went over and hugged me, and I saw her perfect face glow with happiness. I thought it my head _DON'T SAY ANYTHING EDWARD_.

"What the heck? I didn't agree to be a daddy to this mutant little shrimp." Emmett said, shocked at Rose's acceptance of me. The words _mutant little shrimp _hit me hard, and before anyone knew it I had Emmett pinned down on the floor, and I was growling at him, "Take that back you demon. _YOU DON'T KNOW WHO YOU'RE MESSING WITH_!" I screamed at him, my face full of fury. Edward and Jasper grabbed me and held me by my arms while I twisted with fury. Carlisle and Rose were holding Emmett back, but he was still stunned from my attack. I heard Carlisle think _told you so _to Edward, who said back, "Fine, you were right."

I realized what I had done once I heard Edward's voice. My voice broke, "I'm so sorry!" I burst out, horrified at myself. I threw Edward and Jasper back, and ran out the door. I heard Edward sprinting after me, so I knew what to do. I focused hard, and he stopped running. He was stuck now. I ran to the forest, and sat down in a clearing to think. I knew I was horrible. I should die for hurting the Cullen's like I was. I buried my face in my hands.I let Edward go, knowing if he got close I could stop him. I blocked out the Cullen's thoughts, and sat and moped to myself.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3

Ch 3

I was so deep in thought I didn't even hear Jasper come up behind me until he was almost 20 feet away. I got up into a crouch, but upon seeing Jasper said, "What do you want Jasper?"

"Maya, we want you back. We forgive you." He said, reaching out his hand to me.

I knew they had sent him to calm me, but I fought it off as much as I could. "No you don't. I'll ruin you like I ruin everything else. Let me be. I'll go up to Canada." I muttered.

"You don't ruin everything Maya. Rose and Esme love you, and everyone but Emmet likes you. I can feel it. We just aren't used to having 12 year old super vampires around. We can adjust. Alice is already convinced you're coming home, and is painting Edward's room blue for you. Rose is ecstatic, and can't believe how lucky she is to have a daughter like you. You of all people can see that." Jasper said, sending waves of calm and happy to me like an ocean.

"Stop it Jasper." I warned. "I'll block you inside your mind and run if I get any more mushy feelings."

"Sorry. That's what Alice told me to do." He muttered.

"Listen, I don't want to go back. I ruin covens. Everyone ends up dead! You think I don't know what I'm talking about, but Edward was right! I kill when it's kill or be killed, and I don't want another 9 vampires with good hearts dead. I can't have the guilt of 37 deaths on my shoulders right now, and I sure as heck won't be able to handle if it ends up as 37 deaths and 9 righteous kills!" I screamed out.

"You've killed 37 vampires?" he whispered.

"Every time a vampire found out about my powers, I've killed them. To save me from the Volturi and Aro. Thirty-seven Jasper. Thirty-six innocent, well, for the most part, vampires dead because I get scared and can't think past saving myself. One dead because she wanted evil things, but still to save myself." I shrieked. "Can't you see I'm evil Jasper? I'm doing this to save you!"

"We did not expect this." He hissed. "I'll be back. Please don't move Maya." Jasper muttered as he took off towards the house. I waited until the moon rose, knowing Jasper was telling them about me. At, from what I could tell, 2:30 a.m., I heard the sound of 8 vampires running toward my clearing. I slid back into a crouch and hissed to let them know I heard them. When all eight vampires entered the clearing (minus Nessie, whom I figured was sleeping at home), I hissed a warning hiss, and thought to Edward, _No sudden movements. I'll attack._

Carlisle, always the bravest, stepped forward. "Maya, were not here to attack. Were here to talk."

"Even so Carlisle, what if I don't want to talk? I only waited because Jasper told me to, not because I wanted to talk. I should have left and been in Canada by now. I can stand another 85 years in the wild." I said calmly.

"We discussed what Jasper told us about you, and we don't care. Were willing to accept your past, if you decided on a new future." Said Rose.

That I wasn't ready for. I was planning on an attack, in which I would block them in their heads, take down Bella, and then go after the rest, but not burn them. I could hide well. "R-r-really?" I stuttered out, shocked.

"Yes Maya. We accepted Jasper, after all. We can accept you. We all want you. Even Emmett. He wants a fighting buddy." Bella said softly.

"I have just one thing to say." I said, my voice cold.

"Yes dear?" Esme said, her voice falling.

"Am I Maya Annemarie Cullen or Maya Annemarie Hale?" I said with a smile.

"YES!" shrieked out Rosalie, gripping me in a hug.

"Mom, you can let me go now." I said with another smile as Rose's face lit up at the word "Mom". I heard Edward think _Maya; you're sacrificing a lot to make Rose happy. That's brave of you, but you don't have to be so self sacrificing. _

_Edward, it's my life. Life, let me live it. Please._ I thought, looking at him with begging eyes. Rose let go of me, and smiled so big that her face was taken up by it. _I have a daughter! One who never grows old! Who is mine, not Bella's! I can take her shopping and teach her to hunt and help her with things and…_Rosalie's thoughts babbled on. I really only wanted Rose as a sister, but I couldn't deny her the only chance for her own child she had ever had. "Come on, lets go back home. I want to see my room." I said, and took off. I beat all the Cullen's home by at least 4 seconds.

"You are fast." Edward muttered, as he put his arm around Bella.

"Thank you… I think?" I said, furrowing my brow.

"It's a compliment." Edward assured me.

"Then, thank you. It comes naturally." I said with a smile.

"I wish I had powers like that naturally." muttered Emmett.

"No you don't. It's really annoying always seeing peoples past, presents, and some of their futures. I see everything. And I mean _everything_. I always feel like I'm invading their privacy." I complained.

"Everything?" Alice asked.

"Everything there mind holds. So, from birth to the present." I said, rolling my eyes. "You were a really cute 12 year old Edward." I giggled.

"You can see all my human memories?" he asked, shocked.

"Yep, you may not remember them, but your mind still has them. And I mean _very _cute. I would have had a major crush on you if I had known you when I was human. You sure hooked a catch Bella." I said with a laugh.

"Can you see my human memories?" Alice asked very quickly, and nervously. I focused, but all I could find were vampire memories.

"No. I'm sorry Alice." I said softly.

"My daughter is not a sideshow!" Rose hissed.

"It's ok Rose. I'm fine with it. Jasper, you were pretty cute too. Emmett was a little rougher around the edges." I commented. "I wish I had known guys like you when I was human. There aren't many choices in a population 500 town." I muttered.

"You would have found someone if you had stayed human." Esme said to me.

"But that's the problem. I'm 12 forever. I can't get married, graduate high school, got to college, drive, or even have a boyfriend! Well, the last part is mostly because of the vampire thing, but the others are huge things. I wish I was 18 when I was changed. I could live happily ever after like all of you!" I ranted, while trying not to be hysterical.

"Maya, as you of all people can see, our stories are not all happy ones. We just got lucky with our second chances. We will try to make your life a happily ever after too. It just takes time." Carlisle said, trying to soothe me.

I snorted. "You want to talk about time? I'm 119! Older than Edward and Esme, and much older than Rose, Emmett, and Alice. The only people older than me are Jasper and you, but you both found happiness sooner than I did. I'm a preteen freak. There aren't many happily ever after lives for us." I said, getting upset.

"Honey," Rose started to say, but I cut her off.

"Rose, I can handle it. I know there aren't many options for me. I can deal with that. I've known it for a long time. I'm a big girl. By 119 you learn to take care of yourself." I said, rolling my eyes.  
"Maya Cullen." Carlisle said, while I jumped for joy inside my head that I had a real name, "There are always options."

"Carlisle, cut the support-my-family and make the little freak happy crap. I'm twelve. Twelve! Not 17, 20, 0r 26. I'm 12! Who was the last 12 year old you saw driving, or married? I'm trying to be happy that I have a family. I'll be the eternal little sibling. Nessie will grow up with an older, and then younger sister. Everything will be a-freaking-mazing." I said with a pathetic smile on my face. "I may not have chosen my past, but I can define my future."


End file.
